


It matters not how straight the gate

by mothTropic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I'm gay, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 19:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19625950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothTropic/pseuds/mothTropic
Summary: Short poem about Aziraphale kissing Crowley.





	It matters not how straight the gate

Aziraphale to Crowley,  
Kissed him heavy on the lips.  
"The time for waiting's done," he cried.  
"I'm captaining this ship."

"'Bout time," the demon Crowley said,   
Both arms around his man.   
"I always hoped you'd do that,"  
"Well, my love, I'd always planned."

"You planned to kiss me?" Crowley asked,   
Surprised but also red.  
"Of course," relayed Aziraphale.   
"Once all was done and said."

"You could have kissed me then," said Crowley,  
"On the garden wall."  
"I could have, but, I didn't.  
I was too afraid to fall."

The serpent grabbed Aziraphale,  
And dragged him to the ground.   
"You've fallen, then," said Crowley.  
"And I've also fallen now."


End file.
